


Possession

by SuperLeon



Category: Tekken
Genre: -only in a technical sense, Demonic Possession, Drabble Sequence, Emetophobia, Exorcisms, Gen, Mild Blood, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLeon/pseuds/SuperLeon
Summary: If all of you could just open your hearts and openly love Claudio you would feel the peace that I do.I imagine in individual exorcisms he might take on the demon himself before he fully exorcises it just to record what the afflicted was going through.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> If all of you could just open your hearts and openly love Claudio you would feel the peace that I do.  
> I imagine in individual exorcisms he might take on the demon himself before he fully exorcises it just to record what the afflicted was going through.

One side is telling you to carve inverted crosses into your flesh. It's stood you in front of the mirror, nails dragging across your chest almost casually and drawing blood each time. They'd grown long in a matter of hours, turning black the following day, and pierce the skin easily. The other side, Sirius, is doing its damnedest to heal after every wound. All that's left of the marks is eventually long streams of blood dripping into the sink, onto the floor. You can hardly see the battle occur as your left eye had been the first thing affected, blind of all but vague face-like shapes that shook and screamed in the corners of your vision. This is what that boy had been suffering through for weeks as his family desperately sought help. You understand why they'd been so desperate and so relieved when you arrived, and go about finding a way to damn the demon to hell.

Words choke up in your throat and come forth as black and thick as tar. It pools up in your hands and turns liquid and deep red as it drips to the floor. It stains your skin, and you aren't sure if that is entirely true or if your eyes are playing tricks on you to make you believe the red never washes off. You can't ask anyone else because the words all leave your mouth solid. A young girl had been suffering this for hours, her family shaken. You find someone who can mutter an incantation to damn the demon to hell.

Your nails turned black, first. Then it steadily crept down your fingers like vines along a wall. Eventually it rendered your hands mostly useless, and continued up your arms in an attempt to paralyze you entirely. Starburst breaks through it and leaves one arm useful, but the man possessed before you had no such help, paralyzed up to his throat and near-death.

Waking up assaults you with the scent of copper; blood stains your pillow. It's streaked down your face, some dried, some fresh, coming from your eyes now blurry with thick red tears. Wiping it away does next to nothing, it's a constant stream. Your mind tells you to keep trying though. Your mind tells you it's hopeless, you'll never heal, you'll die like this. You know better only because you have the wherewithal to hear the demon whispering all these thoughts into your head. It's a miracle that woman could force herself here to get the help that she needed.

Everything is white and your limbs feel heavy and it isn't particularly unpleasant. You vaguely see faces of people long gone who smile and reassure you, and some sit to try and converse with you. But you know that if you stay in this limbo for too long your soul too will be trapped here forever. You manage to get yourself to move. You escape with a bittersweet feeling.

It comes in bursts of anger that take even you some time to get under control. It crawls under your skin almost covertly enough not to be noticed, but you do only because you've dealt with insidious demons like this one before. Demons that destroy families, ruin lives with a quiet but explosive presence. The man afflicted came to you in a moment of true weakness; broken, lashing out uncontrollably against his loved ones and forced into solitude. This was his very last option. By the time you've fully exorcised the demon you'd already nearly forgotten what it was like to truly feel at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more because little blurbs like this are easy. Probably not actually in-character going with what we know about Claudio, he's likely more of a *over-dramatic flourish* ''Bam the demon's gone take two Hail Marys and call me in the morning'' kind of exorcist.


End file.
